Three in the Morning
by TheDude135
Summary: Robin finds Beast Boy watching a movie at 3 AM, it's a one shot, please review or just enjoy I guess.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Teen Titans cartoon or comic books series or yadda yadda

A/N: Quick one shot for people who go out and read my fics. I will be pushing a huge launch by the next month. Release for all my continued stories so I trying to write all new chapters for each one, please hold up for it.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

Three O'clock in the morning and of course Beast Boy is up watching some old movie. "What are you watching?" I ask and he looks back at me with his usual happy go lucky grin plastered over his features. His response is completely drowned out by my own mind wandering through thoughts that have become more frequent then I would wish. I never would have imagined I was like this, whenever I see the green teen my heart seems to jump to my throat and my gut flutters all about. I know exactly what this means; the only thing is I really don't want it to be that. Suddenly the horribly old audio track to the movie pierces my psych and I snap my attention from the boy's soft looks to the screen.

First thing I notice is five rather pretty women; two blonde Americans, one brunette, an Asian looking lady with jet black hair, and a female that looked to come from Hawaiian decent, all are tan and all them are wearing bikinis from the mid eighties, the second thing catches my hearing, it's the fact that Beast Boy is whistling at them followed quickly by a chuckle. "Yeah flaunt that stuff you babes!" he exclaims and I can feel a pain gather inside of me. He looks back at me and his expression changes suddenly from a goofy smirk to one of worry. "Hey you ok? Maybe you should sit and watch this with me. It's awesome dude!" I force a smile and accept the invite sitting next to him on the couch.

"What is this exactly?" I mumble staring at the women as they pose in revealing swimwear. Wait a second, is this whole scene just some guy's hand oiling up these females… yes, yes it is.

It takes him a bit to respond due to the fact that he just shoveled a giant handful of popcorn into his maw, and even when he does reply his mouth is still full. "I already told you it's called Bikini Island." I hear him gulp and then he continues. "It's great, I mean look at these chicks!" I slump into the couch and stare down at my lap. This is one of the main reasons I hate feeling this way. The one boy that I get these happy emotions from is completely without a doubt straight. "You ok?" I look back at him and I notice that he repositioned himself so that his arm is draped comfortably and gently over my shoulder, I don't need sympathy or pity. Not from anyone.

I scowl at the green boy that I have fallen head over heals for despite the overpowering odds of never being anything more then a good friend to him. "I'm fine, now just pay attention to the movie." I rebuff turning my glare at the girls in their skimpy clothing and crossing my arms. He eventually turns his head as well after taking a short pause, great now I feel the pang of guilt on my conscience. Hold on a second, he hasn't removed his arm from me yet… and he seemed to move closer at some point. As I rotate my gaze I notice he isn't making stupid faces at the women anymore, he is blushing and it looks kind of like he's sweating a bit. "…Are you ok?" I find the words slip from my mouth before I even notice I am speaking.

"Why are you up at three AM dude?" he doesn't even remove his stare from the screen at all during the strange and random question. He's nervous though, really nervous, and he's burning up too his arm is so warm it feels like some sort of heating blanket or something. And as for his question what should I tell him, that I heard a noise coming from the entertainment room and hoped to catch the youngest titan alone considering I barely ever get time for just me and him?

"I wanted to be with you." What am I saying? I usually have amazing self control, it's something you pick up trying to conceal your secret identity. I mean at this rate I'll be telling him everything. Hey did his blush just deepen, and he's shifting closer… not bad at all.

"Well thanks dude, this movie really is more of a group film." But this isn't really a group, it's just us. Maybe he's just sputtering nonsense too; I think I should go to bed before I make a bigger fool of myself.

"Hey Beast Boy, I'm actually going to call it a night and head off to bed." I swiftly get to my feet and start to the door when I hear the teen on the couch quietly call after me.

"Raven said I should give this a shot and I may be surprised!" I stop and remain completely still before the doorway leading to the hall. "Now's a good a time as it's gonna get so here I go." I pivot around and see him leaning over the back of the couch, all his weight on the palms of his hands. Slowly yet suddenly his ears droop and he lowers himself so his chin rests upon his knuckles and the only confession to follow is silence.

Taking a few steps closer to him I get the feeling as if somehow I am responsible for the normally excited boy's current state of worry. His stare is empty as if he lost something important or witnessed a harsh death, his lips aren't quirked in a grin and the fang that usually pokes out of the right side of his mouth is hidden beneath the slightly rough looking flesh. I place a hand on the top of his head once I approach close enough and he nudges closer to the touch. "I'm suppose to put everything on the line here all because of the word of one chick who doesn't even like me." he finally states and I grin sincerely down at him.

"Tell me Beast Boy, it can't be that serious." My tone is somewhat forceful, but it's as close as I can get to comforting. I never really took the time to learn therapy, there's no need when you're just a vigilante hero in training. Looking upward at me he rubs the back of his neck and gets up off the furniture. Chuckling and shaking his head the green teen jumps over the back of the sofa passing me by and waving off the topic. "Hey don't just leave it at that."

He stops, probably much like I did earlier but doesn't turn back. Instead he just mutters some incoherent sentence and continues to walk slowly to the exit. As the door opens I hear him quietly whisper his secret back to me. "She thinks, that I will be surprised if I tell ya I love you dude."

He loves me? I have to stop him and let him know how I feel, I got to think quickly. "Hey wait a second." He doesn't follow my request so I swiftly cross the room positioning myself behind him. "Come on the movie isn't over yet."

"You heard what I said right?" he queries looking at me with confusion drawn over his face. I just nod my head in reply and clasp his hand in my own; staring down at the gesture he smiles shyly, the most timid smile I've ever seen on the teen. "Aren't you tired though?" forgot I even used that excuse, maybe I shouldn't tell him that it was just a reason to leave.

"Very well, we can finish it later. You want come to my bed tonight?" he looks at me with wide eyes and a deep blush. I worded that wrong I chuckle to myself at his reaction. "Not like that you pervert." He shines his goofy grin, probably to hide his embarrassment. I can't help myself and I lean in close kissing him on the cheek, his look goes from a silly demeanor to a blank one of bliss. "Let's go." I start off down the hall to my bedroom and I hear him shout out behind me.

"Hold up dude!" soon after I hear his feat hitting the floor as he runs up and wraps an arm around my waist. I place another kiss on his cheek and he laughs happily. "I could totally get use to that, by the way this is an awesome surprise." This was a great surprise, how did Raven know though?

* * *

A/N: I'm so lazy, I took like four days to write this short steaming pile. Well I do hope you guys enjoyed, and remember to tune in next time! DOO DOO DOODLE DOO DOOODLE!


End file.
